Ryantprewitt as "Samey" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:07 ryantprewitt 46c7cca4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.199.204.164 has joined #observer 13:07 Hi, Ryantprewitt. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:07 Samey and Sky 13:08 Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Samey, and then you can audition for Sky right after. 13:08 First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 13:08 You mean copy and paste this message to my userpage? 13:09 Did you make an audition tape for your characters? 13:09 If so, I just want the link. 13:10 I came unprepared. Oops. Sorry. Lol 13:10 Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 13:10 Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:10 For samey, it will probably be exactly as in the series. 13:10 Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:12 Yes. I'm thinking about either rodney or topher 13:12 Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:12 No. Lol. Unless they're evil. 13:13 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Samey and your partner for this scene is Cameron. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:13 Cameron13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #observer 13:13 Eureka! 13:13 ryantprewitt has changed nick to Samey 13:14 Hi Cameron. :) 13:14 Oh hi Samey. Check it out! 13:14 I finally figured out how to make Chef's mystery meat taste like actual food. 13:14 Nice! :D The other contestants will love that! :) 13:15 What's up with you? 13:15 You don't look so good. 13:15 Oh. It's just that i have a mean sister. :( 13:15 Who? Amy? 13:15 Yah. She hurt my feelings a few minutes ago. 13:16 Oh no... 13:16 What'd she do? 13:16 She called me samey instead of sammy which now everyone calls me and she also punched me in the gut. It still hurts! 13:16 I didn't know your name was Sammy. :o 13:17 But that's really mean! 13:17 Reminds me of the time Lightning tried to set my hair on fire. 13:17 Thankfully there's not a lot so it wasn't as successful as he had hoped. 13:17 That's a relief. :) 13:18 So what are you going to do about Amy? 13:18 You can't just let her push you around like that! 13:19 I'm gonna stand up to her soon. I'm starting to have enough with her. I have been bullied by her for a long time now! I think its time she stop! 13:19 We'll end the scene here. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions